deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Faerûn Timeline (Prior 1374)
The Present Days of Faerun 1336/Year of the Highmantle (Note: Realms of Valor "Elminster at the Magefair" gives the name of this year as Year of the Dark Dragon) * Azoun IV takes the throne of Cormyr. * The Fastness of Green Shadows, a temple of Eldath, is destroyed in a vicious raid by ambitious wizards of the Brotherhood of the Arcane. 1337/Year of the Wandering Maiden * Charles Oliver O'Kane becomes mayor of Ravens Bluff. * Yulash's nobles agree to abolish the lordship and rule by council instead. 1338/Year of the Wanderer * "Exile" begins * The Wandering Wyvern is built in Sevenecho. * Queen Sambryl takes throne of Impiltur. * The gnoll invasions of Mulmaster end. * The Murann Spice War occurs between Ophal and Ulvax holdings and is suppressed. 1339/Year of the Weeping Moon * Aumry slain; Jyordhan becomes lord of Shadowdale. * Sharra Frohm, the great-great-great granddaughter of Palus Frohm, decides to continue her grandfather's work. Travelling alone, she enters the Great Glacier and is never heard from again. * The Sell-Sword Rebellion: Rival groups of mercinaries battle each other in the streets of Port Ghaast. The ensuing destruction leads to the mercinaries being quartered outside the city walls. * Sundeth Gossyl, cleric of Tymora, is killed in combat with a wyvern on the battlements of the Citadel of the Raven. She is later entombed in a tower in the keep called "Sundeth's Tower." * Volludan, a former priest of Mask, is named guildmaster of the Shadowmasters of Telflamm. 1340/Year of the Lion * "Exile" ends * "Pool of Radiance": A band of adventurers destroys the Pool of Radiance in Phlan and frees the ruins from the monster curse. * "Sojourn" begins * Battle of the River Rising in Featherdale between Sembian and Cult of the Dragon forces; the wizard Mhzentul dies at this battle. * The shadow dracolich Aurgloroasa takes Mhzentul's library and arcane researches for her own use. * Danilo Thann is born to Cassandra and Rhammas Thann. 1341/Year of the Gate * Illistyl Elventree is born. * The undersea realm of Sylkiir celebrates as the High Mages Taranath Reefglamor and Yrlimn Tidark announce the first acceptance of students for High Magic study in over 200 years. Their current student Pharom Ildacer of Naramyr becomes a tutor and a High Mage. * By this time, the Shadow Thieves have their hands in half the organized crime in the Sword Coast, from the High Moor to Athkatla. 1342/Year of the Behir * Marune, a chief agent of the Shadow Thieves, sells his house and holdings in Luskan and Mirabar, and disappears. * Three Red Wizards of Thay attempted to infiltrate the Cult of the Dragons attendants to the dracolich Khalahmongre. Attempts to control Khalahmongre result in the deaths of the three Red Wizards as well as most of the Cultists. Khalahmongre emerges from the conflict unscathed. * The blade Ellendrin identified by the sage Othiiyr Velthrann of Tsurlagol. The blade and its owner, the thief Gort of Tsurlagol, disappear shortly thereafter. 1343/Year of the Boot * Silverymoon and Everlund are saved from an orc horde by the Moonlight Men mercinaries. The Moonlight Men slay over 4,000 orcs at Turnstone Pass before they fall. Only the famed bard Mintipur Moonsilver and five of his comrades survive. 1344/Year of Moonfall * Retreat of the elves from Cormanthor begins. * Chondathian and Sespechian logging sorties in the Chondathwood are repelled by a combined force of elves and druids. * The last King of Emmerock, Belder the Sly, perishes of a bloating plague while visiting the port cities of the Lake of Steam. * The Flame of the Spirit is seen in Skullport by Mirt the Moneylender, but its posessor evades his grasp. 1345/Year of the Saddle * "Darkwalker on Moonshae" * Plague in Amn. * Jyordhan slain by Khelben Arunsun of Waterdeep. * Time of No Lords (until 1348) in Shadowdale. * A mysterious explosion levels the temple of Waukeen in Thentia. * Later known as "the Night of the Templefall and the "Night of Temple Fires," fires consume the Spires of the Morning (Waterdeep's oldest temple) and the House of Heroes in early winter. Both temples are rebuilt within the next year. * Also during the night of the Templefall, worshipers of Shar lead an aborted arson attempt against Selune's temple. The Selunites respond by destroying a temple of Shar located beneath Shadows Alley. * The Coast Plague infests Murann, Athkatla, Purskul, and Crimmor, killing 20% of the people. The plague spreads by caravan, infecting folk in Beregost and Zazesspur. 1346/Year of the Bloodbird * "Black Wizards" * "Darkwell" * There is a great frost early in this year. * Cult of Tiamat summons the Dark Lady. * Bhaal is banished from Moonshae Islands. Tristan Kendrick becomes High King of the Moonshaes. * The Friendly Arm is built. * The naval Battle of Lisen Sands. * Selfaril becomes High Blade of Mulmaster. * The Knights of Myth Drannor receive their first charter from King Azoun of Cormyr. * Jaulothan Marlyx and two beholders appear in the center of the city of Arrabar and blast most of the city into ruins before the mage is torn apart by a tanar'ri summoned by deseperate local mages. Jaulothan had the Black Book of Beshaba during this time but it was lost in the confusion after this incident. * Rumors of The Book of Fangs and Talons being carried through the forests of the North by chanting Malarites surface. * Rumors of some 80,000 drow living in the Forest of Mir leads to panic in Calimport, although most sensibly laugh at the unfounded rumor and at the panic it causes Tethyr and many Calinutse holdings. * Of seven students chosen by the High Mages of Selu'Maraar, three are marked for great destinies. The youths Keryth Adofaer, Talor Vurtalis, and Jhanta Merlistar excel at the basics of High Magic. They privately learn more about High magic in an unorthodox manner - Taranath unveils three selu'kiira and places then upon their brows, sending the students into comas while the gems force feed the knowledge of millennia into their brains. All High Mages and students remain behind closed doors on their estate on the outskirts of Sylkiir. 1347/Year of the Bright Blade * "Sojourn" ends Drizzt Do'Urden comes to Icewind Dale. * Zhengyi the Witch-King rises in Vaasa. * Alemander IV dies in Tethyr. * "Ten Black Days of Eleint" - Tethyrian civil war begins. The population of Tethyr at this time is given at 4,200,000. * Tyranthraxus takes up residence in Valjevo Castle, Phlan. * Zhentil Keep forces, allied with an orc horde, destroy Hulberg for the final time. * Mysterious fires destroy the old temple in Everdusk Hall. Not even magic can stop the destruction. * Soorenar attacks and destroys Akanax. * Maxan Maxer, companion of Storm Silverhand, is killed. * Strange spellstorms wrack southern Thay and the North Coast. 1348/Year of the Spur * Zazessovertan is fully re-garrisoned by Tethyr. * Khelben gives Pendant of Ashaba to Knights of Myth Drannor. * Doust Sulwood chosen to be lord of Shadowdale. * The Halruaan necromancer Random spreads the spell Read Southern Magic across Halruaa. * Selfaril becomes High Blade of Mulmaster, by killing his predecessor. * The Battle of Six Smoking Shields: The forces of Dunbridges repel an attack by the army of Thuntar (Border Kingdoms). * Lord Chardath Spulzeer awakens his ancestor, the lich-lord Kartak Spellseer. 1349/Year of the Bridle 1350/Year of the Morningstar * "Pools of Darkness": Phlan disappears from the shores of the Moonsea, but is returned by the same adventurers who destroyed the Pool of Radiance ten years earlier. * Cult of Set gains control of Sampranasz, though this remains hidden. Seti forms the Fangs of Set. * Elminster retires to Shadowdale. * The Knights of Myth Drannor destroy a Zhentarim stronghold, the Flaming Tower. * Manshoon forms an alliance with beholders. * The Knights of Myth Drannor slay the beholder and Zhentarim-ally Xantriph in the Temple in the Sky. 1351/Year of the Crown * "The Crystal Shard" begins. Regis steals Pasha Pook's magical ruby, flees Calimport to Ten Towns. Akar Kessel begins working with the Silver Shard on Kelvin's Cairn. * Larloch's (Warlock's) Crypt discovered. * Plague in Baldur's Gate. * The green dragon Dretchroyaster is nearly killed by the Merry Marauders adventuring company. * A Cult of the Dragon cell, led by the mage Larkonlan, approaches Dretchroyaster and offers to make him a dracolich, ensuring the green dragon of immortality. * The Company of Eight, a band of Tethyrian adventurers, bring down the despot Duke Nivedann Illehhune. 1352/Year of the Dragon * Prologue of "Ironhelm" * Chapter 32 of "Cormyr: A Novel" * Gondegal the "Lost King" of Arabel attempts to build his own kingdom. * Barbarians of the Ride destroy a huge Zhentarim force en route to Glister. * The Tethyrian fortress of Zazessovertan is officially dedicated and renamed to the Cloister of St. Ramedar. * Pasha Balik begins his rule in Zazzesspur with the hidden aid if the Knights of the Shield. * The green dragon Dretchroyaster moves his lair from tunnels south of Myth Drannor to a crystalline plant near the ruined City of Song. * The Magister Imrul Athelzedar approaches Noumea Drathchuld, a librarian in Silverymoon's Vault of Sages, and takes her as his apprentice (and future sucessor). 1353/Year of the Arch * "A Virtue by Reflection" (Realms of Valor) * Randal Morn kills the Zhent ruler Malyk, and frees much of Daggerdale (but not Dagger Falls) from the Zhents. * Doust Sulwood retires to Arabel. * Mourngrym Amcathra becomes Lord of Shadowdale. * The main buildings of Helm's Stead are fortified; the monastary is renamed Helm's Hold. * The Company of Eight begins to fight against the schemes of Ernest Gallowglass and his predatory son in Tethyr. * The Carrion Count of Tannar, Lantan of Pelmarin, is slain by the bard Tamshan. * Volludan, guildmaster of the Shadowmasters of Telflamm, is killed and the stolen Red Book of War is lost as the ship he was travelling on sinks north of Cape Dragonfang. * The Night Masks, a band of thieves, assassins and enforcers who operate largely by night, are established in Westgate by a doppleganger mage known as "the Faceless" and a handful of merchants, who take to calling themselves the Night Masters. The guild, whose symbol is a domino mask, quickly comes to control most of the illegal doings in town, although the Shore Patrol, a loose confederation of street gangs, thieves, thugs, and outcasts of all sorts, resists assimilation. * The Faceless and the Night Masters of Westgate are protected from scrying by a device stolen from the temple of Leira. It consists of a tree rack and twelve white porcelain masks painted with black domino masks about the eye slits that, once recharged on the tree rack, protect anyone wearing them for at least an hour for up to four days from magical detection and divination. 1354/Year of the Bow * Prologue of "Rising Tide:" The malenti priestess Laaqueel frees Iakhovas from his prison under the Shining Sea. * Prosperous harvest in the Realms. * Mulmaster's New Fleet destroyed in battle with the navy of Zhentil Keep. * Maalthiir becomes ruler of Hillsfar. * House of the Lady (Tymora) established in Shadowdale. * The Night of Fire: The Four Mages of Felshroun defend the Free Barony against a Red Wizard attack. * Dunkelzhan of Candlekeep writes The Origin Myths - A Treatise. * Balagos the great red wyrm attacks and devours the sage Thoravus of Athkatla. * The Company of Eight, a Tethyrian adventuring company, saves the gold dragon Garlokantha. The dragon and the adventurers become firm allies. * The Magister Imrul Athelzedar is attacked and killed by Eron Imgrym of Shiertalar. Imrul's apprentice Noumea becomes Magister (reigns 1354-1370DR). 1355/Year of the Harp * Zhentil Keep takes Citadel of the Raven as its own. * Retreat of elves from Cormanthor reaches its peak. * Yulash falls in civil war. * Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar move troops to Yulash. * The Knights of Myth Drannor and their allies repulse a Zhentarim attack against Shadowdale. * Shaerl Rowanmantle sent by Vangerdahast to Shadowdale. * Shaerl and Moumgrym wed. * Great fires rage across the Shining Plains. * The mage Whisper is slain by Doust Sulwood and his companions beneath the Haunted Halls of Eveningstar. 1356/Year of the Worm * "The Crystal Shard" ends Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar kill Icingdeath (Eleasias). Battle of Icewind Dale (Eleasias). * "Streams of Silver" * "The Halfling's Gem" begins * "The Lord of Lowhill" (Realms of Valor) * Siege of Dragonspear Castle. * Selfaril of Mulmaster and the Tharchioness of the Tharch of Eltabbar in Thay (known as the First Princess of Thay outside of Thay) exchange gifts. * Lashan of Scardale attempts to take over the Dalelands and is crushed. * Cormyr seizes Tilverton. * Founding of the Iron Throne. * The Statues That Walk begin animating in Mulhorand. * Lyran the Pretender attacks Shadowdale. * The temple of Bane in Voonlar is sacked by Shadowdale forces. 400 prisoners, including drow and Zhentarim, are taken. * The most recent flight of dragons occurs, causing much havoc across Faerûn. Though the Cult of the Dragon claims responsibility, the true cause of such events remains a mystery. * As part of the Flight of Dragons that afflicts the Moonsea and eastern Heartlands, Westgate is attacked by a young adult male black dragon named Xuntlarmerphyn, the last surviving hatchling of Aglistralarraghautha. Many ships in Westgate's harbor are sunk before the wyrm is slain by the concerted attacks of the city's wizards, priests, and warriors. * The ghost dragon Ghaulantatra, a white dragon in life, finally slays the eye tyrant that murdered her. * Sembia bans the elven races from Sembian soil. * Alusair Nacacia, youngest daughter of Azoun IV, vanishes from Suzail. * Death of Sylune of Shadowdale. * An attacking wave of dragons is diverted from Silverymoon, but the city has an official ride in mourning anyway, because the sister of Lady Alustriel, Sylune, died in combat with a dragon in Shadowdale. * Two known Red Wizards are crushed while standing on the docks in Alaghon. The druids of the Enclave are suspected. * Dabron Sashenstar charts a passage through the Novularond Peaks to Sossal. He also discovers the tower of the long-dead mage Caddelyn and returns to Baldur's Gate with the Hauberk of Sossal. * The deep tunnels under Hellgate Keep now connect with the Nameless Dungeon to the southwest under the High Forest. * The High Captain Suljack of Luskan addresses the Merchant's League in Baldur's Gate. * The Knights of Myth Drannor close the underground passage to the drow realm under the Twisted Tower, ending the trade between Zhentil Keep and the dark elves. 1357/Year of the Prince * "The Halfling's Gem" ends. * "Dark Mirror" (Realms of Valor) * "The Legacy" * "Starless Night" * "Azure Bonds": Alias and Dragonbait track down the makers of the Azure Bonds. In the process, they destroy the evil magician Cassandra of Westgate, the lich Xrie Praxis, the Fire Knives guild, and the fiend Phalse, and they ban the god of decay Moander from Faerun. * On the 6th of Kythorn, the avatar of Moander, the Jawed God, appears over the city of Westgate battling Mistinarperadnacles Hai Draco, a female red dragon allied with Alias of the Magic Arm, a saurial paladin named Dragonbait, a halfling bard named Olive Ruskettle, and a mage from Turmish named Akabar Bel Akash. Both Moander and the red wyrm are destroyed in a great conflagration over the city, and their shattered forms rain down over the northwestern end of the city, destroying parts of the city wall, the Dhostar warehouses, and the slum area known as the Shore. Two days later, an earthquake centered on the Hill of Fangs west of the city rocks Westgate shortly after dawn. The tremor is the result of a great battle between Alias and her friends on one hand and those who had created the swordswoman with the magic arm on the other hand, including a guild of assassins known as the Fire Knives, the sorceress Cassana of Westgate, and the lich Zrie Prakis, all of whom are destroyed. * During the months of Flamerule, Eleasias, and Eleint, the Night Masks battle the Shore Patrol for control of Westgate's criminal underworld. Adventurers, hired by the city's merchant nobility as bounty hunters, deliver a sharp check to the ambitions of the Night Masks. Their efforts thwart a plot by the ruling Pentad of Night Masters to transform Westgate into a theocracy of Mask, the Shadowlord. * Lady Alustriel forges an alliance with Bruenor Battlehammer of Mithril Hall and helps defend the dwarf halls against the Baenre drow clan. * "Spellfire": Shandril Shessair kills a dracolich of the Dragon Cult and does heavy damage to Zhentil Keep and the Citadel of the Raven with Spellfire. The Sembian Cult of the Dragon cell also suffers, as Shandril costs the cell three dracoliches (Shargrailar the Dark, Rauglothor the Proud, and Aghazstamn) and two Wearers of the Purple. * "Crown of Fire" * Aumark Lithyl unifies Ruathym. * King Virdin of Damara killed in battle with Zhengyi. * Manshoon and Fzoul Chembryl are taken ill but are healed. * The Pharoah Akonhorus of Mulhorand is assassinated by the Cult of Set, leaving Horustep III (age 11) on the throne of Mulhorand. * Slave riots in Messemprar. * Gauntylgrym is re-discovered by the Company of the Gryphon. * Zhentil Keep wins a naval battle against Mulmaster and Melvaunt. * Civil War in Melvaunt. * The bard Ivryn Olindarr writes the comedic play Three Black Horses. * Malarkin Norlbertusz of Ordulin writes the play Much Ado in Sembia. * The Salamander War: The Tharchion of Lapendrar, allied with the Zulkirs of Enchantment and Conjuration, open a gate to the Elemental Plane of Fire, and begin a campaign against the North Coast Cities of Tilbrand, Lasdur, Taskaunt, Escalant, Murbant and Thasselen. * A second Thayan army of zombies invades Rashemen but is turned back. * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun shatters the Crown of Horns, freeing Laeral Silverhand from Myrkul's evil influence. He returns to Waterdeep with her to help her heal; within three years, they are inseparable, and Laeral is often referred to as Lady Arunsun. * A tribe of kobolds takes up residence in the Maiden's Tomb Tor, unnoticed by Waterdeep. * The dwarves of the Ironeater Clan reclaim the ruined halls of Illefarn. * Geildarr becomes lord of Llorkh after the murder of Phintarn 'Redblade', the previous lord. Dwarves start disappearing in Llorkh. * The Tome of the Unicorn is stolen from Ruathym's Green Rooms royal library by the Calinutse mage Shond Tharovin. * Shairksah, an evil merchant and mage, is banished from Amn for threatening to kill other merchants with magical creatures he controls or conjures from his home in Murann. * During the Festival of the Assumption, Gilgeam destroys a giant dragon turtle in Unthalass Harbor. * Haverstrom Lhal, husband of Myrmeen Lhal of Arabel, dies. * Present Day, 1st Edition Forgotten Realms campaign setting. 1358/Year of Shadows /(1333 CR)/(326 NR)/(0 PR) * The Time of Troubles; gods walk the Realms. - The Avatar Trilogy ("Shadowdale", "Tantras" and "Waterdeep"). Destruction of Bane, Bhaal, Myrkul, Waukeen, and perhaps other gods (Leira). NOTE: For a comprehensive listing of the avatars and their whereabouts during the Time of Troubles, Click Here. * Dead magic and wild magic areas appear in the Realms. * Rise of the mortals Cyric and Midnight to godhood. * Mulhorand launches a fleet of ships to capture the Alaor from Thay; more than half the fleet sinks from storms and sahuagin attacks. Mulhorand spends the rest of the year defending its port cities against sea devil attacks. * The Summer Storms War claims the lives of many sahaugin of the Alamber as well as over thirty ships and 2,000 people of Mulhorand as the god-king's forces clash with the sea devils. The visitations of Sekolah, Anhur, Umberlee, and other lesser water powers cause many disruptions. The mythal barrier around Myth Nantar crackles and surges but holds against attempts to break the barrier. * The demi-power Malyk appears in the Underdark following Mystra's destruction. * Following the Godswar, the priesthood of Waukeen loses its' hold over the city of Nesme. * Shortly after the Time of Troubles, the temple of Leira in Westgate is looted and burned. A magical mesh chain helm of disguise covered with platinum coins struck with the glyph of the Lady of Mists goes missing, stolen by the Night Masks. * The Shadow Thieves of Amn lose the entire membership of the Shade Council and two-thirds of their assassin members thanks to the machinations of the gods. In response, they undergo a sweeping reorganization. * "Wyvern's Spur"(Ches): Flattery Wyvernspur is hunted and destroyed. * "Song of the Saurials": Moander returns to the Forgotten Vale and takes control of the settlement of Saurials, but is driven back into the Planes by Alias, Dragonbait, and others along with the "Nameless Bard" Finder Wyvernspur. Finder destroys Moander and becomes a demi- power himself. * End of the Ruathym/Luskan Wars. * Mourngrym and Shaerl have a son, Scotti. * Gilgeam kills Tiamat. Tiamat's deific essence is split into three pieces, one of which inhabits the red dragon Tchazzar. * The drow of Menzoberranzan raid Mithril Hall. * Arvoreen's Marchers form in Tethyr to patrol and protect the Purple Marches. * The Wandering Seed of the Goddess Wilaundaun Braer, Patriarch of Chauntea, disappears somewhere in the Fallen Lands or south of Weathercote Wood. The Glarathra vanishes with him. * The beholder crime-lord Xanathar is slain by adventurers, at the command of the Lords of Waterdeep. The Eye of Undermountain seems to have had a hand in this. * The Calishite mage Shond Tharovin unleashes the demilich Shoon VII on Zallanora Argentresses, a young female elf mage, and the spirits of the undead Qysar and the young elf switch bodies. 1359/Year of the Serpent * "Horselords" * "Dragonwall" * "The Night Parade" * "Daughter of the Drow " * "Tangled Webs" * Zhengyi (the Witch King) is destroyed. * Damara united by Gareth Dragonsbane. * Tuigan horde united beneath its Khahan. Yamun Khahan invades Kara-Tur. * Hubadai (son of Yamun) invades Semphar. The Caliph flees to Iliphanar. After a short seige the city falls, and the Caliph, the Emir of Iliphanar, and their advisors are burned alive inside the palace. * Battle of Shar's Pass: On Uktar 15, the Tuigans under Batu Min Ho battle the Red Wizards to a standstill. The Griffon Legion is almost completely destroyed. * A new type of dragon, the "cinnamon dragon," is reportedly discovered in Turmish. * The Risen Cult of Bane surfaces in the Moonshaes. * The dwarves of Tethyamar are said to have returned to the mountains to reclaim their lands. * The Men of the Red Kestrel find dwarves frozen into the Great Glacier. * The Order of the Silver Chalice, the only fighting order dedicated to the goddess Siamorphe, is founded in Tethyr. * Trails are broken for a new route linking Esmeltaran with the now-prosperous city of Keczulla. * Mt. Ugruth in Turmish rumbles threateningly for several months before subsiding. * Rumors of The Book of Fangs and Talons being carried through the forests of the North by chanting Malarites surface. * Fleeing the rebellion in Unther after Gilgeam's death, priests of the fallen god-king re-occupy the Citadel of Black Ash * The Eye of Undermountain becomes the second Xanathar, assuming the identity of its now- dead rival. * Ixitxachitl temporarily conquer some areas of northeastern Hmur Plateau (beneath the Fangrocks), but are ousted from their redoubts within the year. 1360/Year of the Turrent * "Crusade" * "The Parched Sea": Through the efforts of a Harper hero named Lander (who is killed) and the witch Ruha, the Harpers manage to put a good dent into Zhentarim caravan operations in the Anauroch desert. * "The Curse of Tegea"(Realms of Valor) * "King's Tear" (Realms of Valor) * Tuigan horde invades Faerûn. Citadel Rashemar is destroyed. * Crusade of The Alliance against the Tuigan. King Azoun IV kills Yamun Khahan in the 2nd Battle of the Golden Way in Thesk. Notable participants in the Crusade include Zaranda Star, Vajra Valmejar, Onyx the Invincible, Tymoth Eyesbright, Vander Stillhawk, Lady Kyrin Hawkwinter of Waterdeep, and Lord Zelphar Thann of Waterdeep. * Many mercinaries depart Tethyr to participate in the Crusade against the Tuigan. * Elminster addresses the Lord's Alliance. * The famed bard Mintipur Moonsilver writes the Ballad of a Tyrant. * The long-lost Wyrmskull Throne of Shanatar is discovered by pirates in the Bay of Skulls in the sheltering lee of Hook Isle. * The Calinutse mage Ondeeme razes the realm of Phaeradur in the Border Kingdoms, establishing his own self-titled holding. 1361/Year of Maidens * Rumors of the Harper Assassin spread throughout Waterdeep. * "Elfshadow": The Harper Assassin plagues the North. Danilo Thann and Arilyn Moonblade discover that the assassin is really the gold elf Kymil Nimesin. * Danilo Thann becomes a Harper. * The Cleric Quintet ("Canticle", "In Sylvan Shadows", "Night Masks", "Fallen Fortress", "The Chaos Curse") begins * "Into the Void" * The Revelation of the True World of Maztica.- The Maztica Trilogy ("Ironhelm", "Viperhand", "Feathered Dragon") begins. * The Edificant Library is destroyed during the Trinity Conflicts. * A group of vampire-hunting adventurers, the Foes of the Fang, forms in Waterdeep * The Banedeath - holy war in Zhentil Keep. Orthodox Banite worship driven underground in that city. * The Black Lord's Cloak in Mourktar is swelled with refugee Baneites. * Thydrim Yvarrg becomes Huhrong of Rashemen. * Four Cult of the Dragon archmages arrive outside of Silverymoon and unleash spells to draw Alustriel out. She and Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblades dispatch two of them easily, but Taern and the other Spellguard members are soon kept busy with a dracolich unleashed on the southern walls of the city. Alustriel defeats another Cult mage, but only the timely arrival of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and Laeral Silverhand saved Alustriel's life against the final archmage. * The forces of Waterdeep attack the kobolds of Maiden's Tomb Tor and drive them deep within the mountain. * The drow of the Underdark find a new passage to the surface in the eastern Dragonspine Mountains, after being locked out of Shadowdale in 1356 DR. They begin trade with Zhentil Keep again. * Word reaches Tethyr and Calimshan of the Amnite discovery of the western lands of Maztica. * The pirate-captain Teldar rises to take Immurk's Seat as king of the Inner Sea pirates. * The mage Ondeeme masters the bloodmage charm spell. * Victor Dhostar, son Croamarkh Luer Dhostar and one of the Night Masters of Westgate, becomes "the Faceless" after secretly killing his predecessor and seizing the helm of disguise previously looted from the temple of Leira. Victor begins rebuilding the Night Masks, eventually subsuming the Shore Patrol confederation into his organization. 1362/Year of the Helm * The Cleric Quintet ends * The Maztica Trilogy ends * "Red Magic" * The Knights of the Black Gauntlet seize power in the city-state of Mintar on the Lake of Steam. 1363/Year of the Wyvern * "The Ring of Winter": The Harper Artus Cimber finds and wins the long-lost Ring of Winter in the Jungles of Chult and returns to the mainland with it. * "Patronage" (Realms of Valor) * "The Bargain" (Realms of Valor) * The Way Inn destroyed by hordes from Dragonspear. * The Battle of Daggerford. * The Council Schism of Amn results in the deaths of the Meisarch, Namarch, and Pommarch of the Council of Six, who are soon replaced. * Vurgrom the "Mighty" challenges Teldar, drives him into exile in Thesk, then takes control of the pirates, claiming Immurk's seat as king of the Inner Sea pirates. c.1364 * The Sembian Cult of the Dragon steps up its activities against the Zhentarim, attacking caravans and attempting to usurp control of various trade routes. 1364/Year of the Wave * "Grandfather's Toys" (Realms of Valor) * "Crypt of the Shadowking": The Harpers Caledan Caledorian and Mari Al'Maren destroy the Shadow King in the crypts beneath Irieabor, after the Shadow King kills the Zhentarim ruler Ravendas. The Zhentarim lose control of the City of a Thousand Spires. * "Elfsong" * "Silver Shadows" * Shieldmeet falls on this year. * The Way Inn is rebuilt. * Baron Thuragar Foesmasher becomes ruler of newly-independant Sespech. * Droughts, increased monster activity, and political unrest plague Waterdeep for months leading up to Midsummer. A green dragon and an apparently mad bard disrupt the Shieldmeet cerimonies at the Field of Triumph, nearly upsetting the Lord's Rule. * Danilo Thann becomes a Lord of Waterdeep. * Alzegund the Trader, a Red Wizard agent, is found murdered. He is replaced by the wizardess Naglatha. * The Flaming Fist, a mercenary company out of Baldur's Gate, establishes Fort Flame just off the Bay of Balduran on the continent of Maztica. A second Amnian colony, Qoral, is established farther inland. * The green dragon Dretchroyaster undergoes the Cult of the Dragon's transformation and becomes a dracolich. * Iltharagh, a topaz dragon, undergoes the process to become a dracolich. * The vampiress Shyressa is driven from Castle Nethmarch, and her slave vampires are either flushed out or destroyed by a trio of vampire hunters. Shortly thereafter, their employer, Nails of the Lady Dlatha Faenar, a priestess of Beshaba, takes residence and renames the keep the Spires Against the Stars. * An agent of the Knights of the Shield assassinates Pasha Balik of Zazzesspur in his bed. 1365/Year of the Sword * "Stormlight" * The Druidhome Trilogy ("Prophet of Moonshae", "The Coral Kingdom", "The Druid Queen"): The god Talos acts to supplant the worship of the Earthmother of the Moonshaes with the gods of Faerun. The legendary "Elf-Eater" is destroyed. * Alicia Kendrick becomes High Queen of the Moonshaes. Piergeiron of Waterdeep attends the coronation, and rumors that the Paladinson is taken with Alicia, but not she with him, spread furiously through Waterdeep. * Limited trade is established between Waterdeep and the lands of Maztica and Zakhara. The high-risk ventures (as many as 60% of the ships are lost at sea) are jointly managed by the priesthood of Helm and various noble families. * New Waterdeep is established on the Gulf of Kultaka, Maztica. * The Sembian Cult of the Dragon cell convinces Malygris, a blue dragon of Anauroch, to become a dracolich. This dracolich then attacks, kills, and replaces the ruler of the Great Desert's loose society of blue dragons. * The venerable green dragon Dretchroyaster is transformed by the Cult of the Dragon into a dracolich. * The blue dracolich Alasklerbanbastos controls a large cell of the Cult of the Dragon in Chessenta along with a flight of chromatic dragons. * Death of Grintharke and many of the greater tanar'ri of Hellgate Keep. Beginning of the rule of the Triumvirate over the Keep. * The red dracolich Gotha, created by Talos and sent to the Moonshae Isles to serve the God of Destruction purposes, is killed by the Princess Alicia Kendrick, who was briefly the earthly avatar of the goddess the Earthmother. 1366/Year of the Staff * "The Soldiers of Ice" * "War in Tethyr, Pt.I " * First Princess of Thay marries Selfaril of Mulmaster. * The famed Knights of the Sword Coast retire in Waterdeep. * Manshoon leaves Zhentil Keep and takes up residence in the Citadel of the Raven. * Lord Chess becomes ruler of Zhentil Keep. * Fall of Amassyra the Tricoil; rule of Hellgate Keep now falls to Ssaam of the Five Hands and Mulvassyss the Sceptered. * A Red Wizard in Turmish dies when his residence is repeatedly struck by lightning bolts during a freak summer storm. The druids of the Emerald Enclave are suspected in the attack. * Zaranda Star purchases County Morninggold from the Order of the Silver Chalice. * Sponsored primarily by the Council of Six and Lord Pulth Tanislove of Keczulla, the Gem Road between Keczulla and Esmelatarn is completed. * Enrathman Hokump, Lord High Commander of the Citadel of Black Ash in Unther, converts to the worship of Set. 1367/Year of the Shield * "The Shadow Stone:" Aeron Morieth becomes the Stormwalker of the Maerchwood. * "War in Tethyr, ptII" period runs from Mirtul 1367 to Tarsakh 1368 * "The Ogre's Pact" * In Mirabar, an enterprising wizardess named Shoundra manages to set herself up as Sceptrana (ruler) of the city. * Trolltide turns deadly in Waterdeep as people begin polymorphing into trolls. * After strange events in the Rat Hills send a cloud of smoke over Waterdeep, many Waterdhavians contract a mild plague. * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun reveals himself publicly as a Lord of Waterdeep, then resigns and presents his masked successor (Danilo Thann). * Garrik Oakspear flees from the Xanathar deep into Undermountain, where Muiral delivers him to Halaster. * A major earthquake destroys much of Eltabbar. * The Harpell family of Longsaddle completes construction of its magic road from Longsaddle to Nesme. * The orc horde of King Greniere marches on the Citadel of Many Arrows. Greniere's orcs war with the orc horde of King Obould. Both sides are routed by the dwarven forces of King Emerus Warcrown and his Silverymoon allies. The dwarves take over the citadel and restore its ancient name of Citadel Felbarr. * Two nights of emerald green snow in Nightal fall upon Silverymoon and the area within two days' ride of the city. The snow disappears quickly, but leads to fantastic plant growth and fruit production. * The Time of the Beast. Some wise men prophecy that the beasts who once ruled the land will soon return to claim it. * Radoc and his mongrelman army attack Hellgate Keep and both sides suffer grave losses. Ssaarn the marilith is slain by her co-leader, giving Mulvassyss the Many-Sceptered sole control over Hellgate Keep. * The Days of Terror in Zazesspur. * A plague strikes the city of Procampur. * Bold Faerûnian pirates descend beneath the waves of the Inner Sea to the Hmur Plateau, seeking treasure. Plunderering a dragon turtle's cave amid the plateau cliffs, they pay for their invasion with their lives, although some pirates do escape with magical treasures. 1368/Year of the Banner * "Masquerades:" Alias of Westgate and Dragonbait return to Westgate in the month of Mirtul on a visit to Mintassan the Sage and are hired by the Croamarkh to curtail the activities of the Night Masks. Victor Dhostar, son of Croamarkh Luer Dhostar and head of the Night Masks, secretly murders his father, framing him as "the Faceless," and then unleashes iron golems on the merchant nobility at the annual Regatta Masquerade ball. Victor is then elected Interim Croamarkh by the newly elevated heads of the heads of the merchant houses, who are unaware of his perfidy. The two adventurers and a handful of Harper allies eventually unmask the Faceless and severely disrupt the operations of the Night Masks. Victor is slain shortly after proclaiming himself king of Westgate, and the late King Verovan's treasure is briefly found before being lost for good. Durgar the Just of Tyr, a priest, judge, and head of the city watch of Westgate, is elected interim Croamarkh. * "Baldur's Gate:" Sarevok, spawn of the dead god Bhaal, plots with the Iron Throne to start a war between Amn and Baldur's Gate. Scar of the Flaming Fists and Grand Duke Eltan of Baldur's Gate are slain. Another spawn of Bhaal, Abdel Adrian, confronts Sarevok and slays him. * "The Prince of Lies" * "Dream Spheres" * "Thornhold" * "The Nether Scroll" * "The Simbul's Gift" * "The Mage in the Iron Mask" * A Shieldmeet falls on this year. * The Second Banedeath: Cyric unleashes his Inquisition on Zhentil Keep, Yulash, Darkhold, Teshwave, and the Citadel of the Raven to cleanse all Zhent holdings of non-Cyricist priests. Only in Darkhold does this prove wholly effective, since pockets of Xvimlar survive throughout all other Zhentish strongholds. * Death of Lord Chess in Waterdeep. * Cyric kills Leira and takes her portfolio. Kelemvor deposes Cyric as Lord of the Dead. * Destruction of Zhentil Keep by an army of dragons, giants, and ogres. * Something begins driving the trolls out of the Evermoors. * The Font of Knowledge (temple of Oghma) finishes construction in Waterdeep. * Zhentarim-sponsored adventurers kill Elrem, shaman leader of the Great Worm Uthgardt tribe, stealing much of his treasure. * The Blue Bear Uthgardt tribe, led by the annis Tanta Hagara, conquers Hellgate Keep. Hagara becomes the new ruler of the Keep. * The Grandfather Tree is rediscovered near the Lost Peaks of the High Forest. * The Elemental Gods (Akadi, Grumbar, Istishia, Kossuth, and Shaundakul) draw followers in Faerun. * Garagos the Reaver appears in Chondath to crush the marilith Glackzana and re-establish his worship. * Velsharoon becomes a demi-power with the sponsorship of Talos. * Present Day, 2nd Edition Forgotten Realms campaign setting. 1369/Year of the Gauntlet * "Finder's Bane:" Walinda, priestess of Bane, attempts to restore the dead god Bane to life by retrieving the Hand of Bane, a lost artifact of evil. Ultimately, her plans are twarted by Joel, the Rebel Bard, and the Hand is destroyed. * "Tymora's Luck: " Iyachtu Xvim fails in his attempt to deceive Lathander into rejoining Tymora and Beshaba back into Tyche. * "Baldur's Gate II" * "Pool of Radiance II: Ruins of Myth Drannor" * "Star of Cursrah" * "The Shadow Stone" * "Silverfall:" The Seven Sisters join together to fight drow, red wizards, treacherous merchants, and Halaster Blackcloak himself. * "Rising Tide/Under Fallen Stars/The Sea Devil's Eye:" The "Threat From the Sea" plagues the Sword Coast, resulting in attacks on Waterdeep, Baldur's Gate, Calimport, and other random ports on the Trackless Sea. Sahuagin raids on Inner Sea cities are limited to the latter half of the year, and are minor, with only Bezantur being as viciously harassed as the Sword Coast cities. * For almost a year, trade between the Sword Coast and Maztica comes to a virtual standstill. * Iyachtu Xvim rises as a demi-power and then a lesser power. Fzoul Chembryl founds Xvim's new church and leads it as High Tyrannar from an underground temple beneath Zhentil Keep. * Khelben Blackstaff and Fzoul meet in secret in Voonlar, where Khelben provides information about Lord Orgauth of Zhentil Keep and Fzoul vows to limit Xvimlar activity to the east of the Thunder Peaks for the next 10,000 days. * Fzoul and the beholder Manxam assault their rivals in Mulmaster. The High Imperceptor of Cyric is killed along with a number of faithful, and the long-hidden High Imperceptor of Bane is captured and brought back to the Keep for torture. * Tanta Hagara sends raiding parties out of Hellgate Keep. * Alustriel of Silverymoon and the Mistmaster of the Citadel of Mists attack Hellgate Keep with heavy magic. * Two Harpers on a suicide mission carry a piece of the Gatekeeper's Crystal artifact into Hellgate Keep. The Mistmaster causes the artifact to destroy the Keep and its' denizens. * Turlang and his treants herd trees from the High Forest to the ruins of the Keep and to Hellgate Pass, blocking the Pass and keeping Hellgate Keep from being used again. Sealing most entries into the Upvale also allows the treants privacy for their work in reforesting the upper Delimbiyr. * People in the Nesme area discover that a black dragon and fog and cloud giants are among the creatures driving the trolls from the Evermoors. Strangely, some giants are friendly, others hostile. * The Harpell family completes the magic bridge over the River Surbrin at Nesme. * The northern nation of Luruar is founded by the dwarves and men of Citadel Adbar, Citadel Felbarr, Deadsnows, Everlund, Jalanthar, Mithril Hall, Quaervarr, Silverymoon, and Sundabar. Lady Alustriel steps down as ruler of Silverymoon after being elected leader of Luruar. * Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade becomes ruler of Silverymoon. * Randal Morn and his riders reconquer Dagger Falls from the Zhentarim. * Errilam Krimmevor, his father, uncle, and two cousins are imprisoned in the Cloister of St. Ramedar. * The Storm Seige of Myratma. The Jhannivvar Pretender is killed, ending the war for Tethyr. * Zaranda (1331 to ?), Wife of Haedrak III, Queen of Tethyr (peoples choice as monarch). * The Interregnum Tribunals are convened in Mosstone at the Archdruid's Grove. * The Loyal Order of Innocents is formed by the royal decree of Queen Zaranda of Tethyr at Harvestcourt. * Seven ships of the Vemmil clan of Amn return from a mission to Zakhara, but four are attacked and looted by the Sea Reavers in late Eleint. The remainder arrive at Murann amid much cerimony. On Highharvestide, a huge, manlike juggernaut created from ship parts is gated into the Sea of Swords at highsun and attacks the pirates' port of Skaug. * Some Tethyrian exiles and former Amnian families return to Amn, accused of war crimes or continued malfeasance against the regime in Tethyr. * Rakesk and the alhoon Ralayan the Ocultacle kidnap Halaster Blackcloak from his seat of power in Undermountain. Halaster's Highharvestide results in the destruction of the village of Geniste and other chaos across Faerun, until his rescue by a group of adventurers. * Arcturia, one of Halaster's apprentices, is slain in Undermountain by giants in the Room of the Grim Statue. * The arch-mage Shradin is shouted to death by the Skulls of Skullport. * Drow expand into the Third Level of Undermountain. * Piergeiron Paladinson destroys the dracolich Kistarianth the Red on the slopes of Mount Waterdeep during Halastar's Harvestide. The transformed red dragon was slain in life by Piergeiron's father, Athar the Shining Knight. * During Halaster's Harvestide, a crimson death mist and a trio of vampiric mists enter the House of the Moon (Selune's temple in Waterdeep) through the Sojourner's Portal. The gate is re-directed into the Temple of Old Night in Calimport, but not before the vampiric mist escapes into the sewers. * Duke Bhereu of Cormyr is killed during a hunting party by a poison-breathing automaton. * An attempted assassination of King Azoun IV of Cormyr is foiled, and many treacherous nobles are exiled from Cormyr. Some disgraced members of House Bleth and House Cormaeril emigrate to Westgate, quickly establishing themselves as important members of Westgate's merchant nobility thanks to the disarray amongst the city's older houses stemming from the events of the year before. House Cormaeril claims the holdings of the Dhostar family, as a niece of the recently deceased family patriarch had married into that Cormyrean family. House Bleth begins constructing its own castle west of town, in keeping with the relatively recent construction of Castle Dhostar (renamed Castle Cormaeril) west of the city walls. * Many fishing boats based along the Dragon Coast come under attack by devil rays, suggesting that something is stirring things up beneath the waves. * Fire engulfs the Emerald Ward and Grand Ward of Calimport. * The Ship of the Gods volcano in the Alambar erupts, and priests of Geb in the Golden Forge temple within fail to prevent the eruption but mitigate the damage to Mulhorand by venting lava across the sea bed. This causes a tidal wave that swamps the Alaor and Bezantur, and stirs up the sahuagin of the Alambar. * Soon after the Ship of the Gods erupts, a great subsea explosion shakes rooftops in Airspur and Delthuntle, and the resulting waves cause some damage to their ports. * Mulhorand invades and occupies the wrecked shipyards and ports of the Alaor. * Vague reports begin to filter into ports around the Inner Sea of mass suicides by the inhabitants of the Whamite Isles. Ships sent to investigate fail to return. * In Uktar, a great whirlpool pulls many ships in the Inner Sea down into the depths. This anomalous current destroys more than a third of the pirate fleets. 1370/Year of the Tankard * "Lost Library of Cormanthyr:" Baylee Arnvold discovers the Lost Library of Cormanthyr. * "Beyond the High Road" * "City of Ravens" * "Halls of Stormweather" * "The Magehound" * Riatavin and Trailstone secede from Amn and petition to join with Tethyr. * The Knights of the Black Gauntlet of Mintar attack and capture the Tethyrian city of Kzelter. * The Harpers discover Khelben's dealings with Fzoul. A Tribunal is called and, on Tarsakh 22, Khelben renounces his allegiance to the Harpers, turning in his pin. * The Tel'Teukiira (The Moonstars) are founded by Khelben to further his goals. Many high-ranking ex-Harpers join, including Laeral Silverhand, Mintipur Moonsilver, and Myrmeen Lhal. * Fzoul shatters the Scepter of the Sorcerer Kings in combat with the banelich Faram Khaldan, scattering its five pieces across the planes. * The Manshoon Wars begin. Fzoul and Orgauth strike at Manshoon and Sememmon. Manshoon is killed and Sememmon flees to Darkhold, severing the gates that link it with Zhentil Keep. Several of Manshoon's clones activate, destroying each other and much of the Citadel of the Raven. Fzoul and Orgauth take control of the Citadel. * A long-lost stasis clone of Manshoon awakens in the catacombs of Westgate as the Manshoon Wars begin. Prior to his awakening, this Manshoon clone had been abducted and drained by the Night King, a powerful vampire. As a vampire, the Manshoon clone hunts down and kills his creator, becoming the next Night King in turn. The Manshoon clone then sets about rebuilding the Night Masks to serve his ends, leading to rumors in Westgate that "the Faceless" has returned. * Almost all humanoids inhabiting the western lowlands of Tethyr are driven out or killed. * Queen Zaranda and King Haedrak III of Tethyr have triplets; Crown Princess Sybille, Prince Coram, and Princess Cyriana. * The Font of Knowledge and New Olamn in Waterdeep grow in popularity. * Treants and other creatures unite in the High Forest. * Company of the Jaded Heart disappears into the ruins of Hellgate Keep. * By the Feast of the Moon, the new outer walls and High Palace of Silverymoon are completed. * The ogre magi-led forces of the Sythillisian Empire emerge from the Small Teeth. They attack eastern Amn, overrunning Imnescar and Trademeet, and reach all the way to the coast. The city of Murann is beseiged by the humanoids. * The Cult of the Dragon finally locates the shadowy dracolich known as the Dire Dragon. Though the Dire Dragon is not affiliated with the Cult in any way, the dracolich does allow the Cultists to leave after they gifted him with rather generous offerings. * In Kythorn, numerous crypts and graves throughout Calimport are found desecrated or destroyed. * The High Captains of Luskan arrive in Calimport for a month-long series of meetings (topics unknown) with the syl-pasha and his aides. * Waukeen is freed from her imprisonment by the Abyssal Lord Graz'zt and is restored to the Faerunian pantheon. * The crystal dragon Saryndalaghlothtor "Lady Gemcloak" battles with and drives off an unknown red wyrm in the skies over Mirabar. * In Unther, the the folk of Shussel mysteriously vanish, leaving the former fishing and mining city a ghost town. * Trade between the sea folk of the Sea of Fallen Stars and ports along the Inner Sea increases sharply in the aftermath of the great undersea war. The merchants of Westgate quickly realize that the long-standing presence of koalinth tribes in the waters offshore put their city at a severe trading disadvantage in comparison with Starmantle. * On the twenty-third day of Marpenoth, Azuth declares the office of Magister vacant. On the twenty-fourth, the wizardess Talatha Vaerovree of Innarlith accepts the office (reigns 1370-?). 1371/Year of the Unstrung Harp * " Evermeet:" Evermeet, Island of Elves, is assaulted. The twin spires of the Towers of the Sun and Moon are destroyed. Elvish High Magic is lost. The Tree of Souls is planted, and a new elven homeland is born. * "Crucible: Trial of Cyric the Mad" * The frontier town of Tilverton is formally absorbed into the nation of Cormyr. * The Confederacy of Luruar, also known as The Silver Marches, is declared a new country. * A titanic red dragon leads an army of orcs and goblins and despoils much of Cormyr. The dragon and King Azoun IV slay each other in battle. * The infant Azoun V, son of Princess Tanalasta, becomes King of Cormyr, with his aunt Alusair acting as Regent. Recent Faerûn Canon Events WARNING THIS PART CONTAINS SEVERAL SPOILS FROM SEVERAL FR STAND ALONE NOVELS AND TRILOGIES THESE INCLUDE AND ARE NOT LIMITED TO: *The Last Mythal Trilogy *The Year of Rogue Dragon Trilogy *Bloodwalk *Blackstaff *City of the Spider Queen *Powers of Faerun *Dragons of Faerun *Return of the Archwizards Trilogy *War of the Spider Queen Series (6 books) IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THESE NOVELS AND DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT. 1372/Year of Wild Magic Hammer *1: "The Summoning:" The city of Shade appears over the Anauroch desert, as the archwizards of Netheril return to Faerûn. *15: Bane god of Tyranny, hatred and fear is reborn Mirtul *19: The Shadovar begin hunting down the Phaerimm living in Myth Drannor *27: Tilverton is destroyed during a battle between the force of Shade enclave and Cormyrs army. Eleasias *21: The shadovar loose the Karse stone when several of Mystra’s chosen attack and damage Shades mythallar. The city is temporally crippled. *21: The elves and their allies drive the Phaerimm out of Evereska and cities Mythal is restored *28: Lolth falls silent (City of the Spider Queen and War of the Spider Queen novels, Players guide to Faerun) Eleint *3: Duneth Wharreil, Archmage of Maerimydra (A Drow city beneath Mistledale) encourages Kurgoth Hellspawn to attack the city (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) *23: An army of goblins ogres, giants and demons led by Kurgoth Hellspawn, a half-fiend fire giant, attacks Maerimydra. Although most of Maerimydra's drow are slaughtered or enslaved, small bands of refugees escape into the surronding Underdark know as the Deep Wastes. House Dhuurniv, which fell into disgrace after forging the spider's Thruce during the Weeping War, is the only Maerimydrab noble house to survive with significant holdings, as most lie outside the city *28: Irae T’sarran a cleric of Kiaransalee kills the Lolth worshiping rulers of Maerimydra and claims Castle Maerimydra (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) Marpenoth *3: Irae T’sarran kills Arch Wizard of Maerimydra and destroys his tower. Irae Tsarran begins researching her Great Revenance spell that will allow her to raise a massive army of undead (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) *14: Metallic dragons hold conclave to discuss the coming rage (The Rage) *18: Dorina T’sarran (Irae T’sarran’s daughter) overthrows the ruling House of Szith Morcane (A drow settlement beneath Daggerdale) and rules the city in Kiaransalee (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) *20: Drow soldiers put down a slave rebellion in Menzoberranzan (Dissolution) *23: Irae T’sarran uses a miracle spell to bring the Undying Temple from Kiaransalees home plane to Maerimydra (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) *25: Dorina sends a drow raiding party from Szith Morcane into Daggerdale (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) *29: Dorina sends a second drow raiding party to the surface (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) *30: Randal Morn ruler of Dagger Dale asks an unknown adventuring party to investigate the drow raids (City of the Spider Queen Timeline) Uktar *3: The drow city of Ched Nasad is destroyed (Insurrection) *9: Sammaster meets the Dragons of the Grey Forest and tells them of the coming Rage (The Rage) *15: The Siege of Menzoberranzan begins 1373/Year of Rogue Dragons Hammer *1: Sammaster completes his transformation of the Dracorage mythal, precipitating a Rage of Dragons independent of the appearance of the King-Killer Star in the heavens. *23: Ylraphon, a settlement on the Dragon reach is destroyed by a flight of Dragons (the Rage) Ches *8: Lolth's Silence ends. Halisstra Melarn, Lolth's Lady Penitent begins harrying the surface-dwelling drow of the Darkwoods, Eastern Fringe, and Velarswood. *12: Abishai devils serving the Cult of the Dragons cell in Lyrabar burns down Nightwind academy, a duelling school owned by an Avariel known as Taegan (The Rage) Tarsakh *1: Taegan meets the Queen of Impiltur and her ministers and tells them about the Cult of the Dragon cell in Lyrabar and the their lair in the Grey Forest (The Rage) *5: Narlgathra, a red wyrm, emerges from the ruins of Myth Drannor and flies south to attack Tangled Trees. The summertime inhabitants are slaughtered, leaving only a handful of survivors later discovered by farwandering residents upon their return. *12: The army Impiltur sends into the Grey Forest is routed when one of the armies Bronze dragons betrays them and incites the rage in the armies dragon allies. (The Rage) *12: The Zhentarim garrison of Elmwood and 3 War Galleys are destroyed by a band of dragon hunters (The Rage) *13: Taegan asks the Fey and elves to help rally the remnants of Impiltur’s army (The Rage) *15: Taegan successfully summons Vorasaegha a Bronze Ghost dragon (The Rage) *16: The army of Impiltur and their allies assault the Cult of the Dragons lair in the Grey Wood and destroy it (The Rage) *17: Zarlandris emerges from Glaun Bog and attacks the town of Highmoon. After a desperate battle, the great black wyrm dies amidst the rabble of the Tower of the Rising Moon. Lord Theremen Ulath vows to rebuild. Mirtul *2: Sammaster raises an army of orcs and giants in Vaasa by pretending to be Zhengyi their former master. The army takes the Bloodstone gates and floods into Damara (The Rite) *3: Gareth Dragonsbane leads an army against the monstrous army but falls when wizards working for the cult of the Dragon betray him. Gareth’s soul is trapped on the shadow plane. (The Rite) *22: Sirvinhandra, thought dead for centuries, emerges from a hidden lair in the Dun Hills and lays siege to the Abbey of the Just Hammer After inflicting terrible devastation, the great green wyrm is laid low by Lord High Justiciar High Avenger Deren Eriach. *25: The monastery of the Yellow rose is besieged by a score of chromatic dragons (The Rite) Kythorn *25: Brimstone a former servant of Sammaster travels to Plane of Shadow with a group of Paladins and Dragon slayers and releases Gareth Dragonsbane soul. (The Rite) Flamerule *8: Kara and Dorn travel to the metallic dragons hidden lair in the Galena Mountains, Tamarand is forced to kill Lareth, the metallic dragons king when he falls to the rage. (The Rite) *11: The metallic dragons leave their refuge in the Galena’s. They successfully attack and destroy the chromatic dragons besieging the Monastery of the Yellow rose (The Rite) *11: The Damarans battle the Orcs and giant army in Damara. Gareth leads the Damarans to victory when he and Brimstone trick “Zhengyi” army into believing he vanquished the Lich. (The Rite) Eleasias *7: Thraxata the Flamefiend, a red dragon, sets fires across Battledale that consume large swaths of woodlands Uktar *13: Verthandantalynx, a green wyrm lairing in the depths of Cormanthor west of Myth Drannor, succumbs to the Rage and attacks the village of Trenahess, leaving it in ruins. Nightal *6: Sammaster is destroyed and the rage comes to an end (The Ruin) *8: The chromatic dragons take their revenge on the Cult of the Dragon (The Ruin) 1374/Year of Lightning Storms (DD Moonsea Campaign Setting Begin) Start of the DD Moonsea campaign setting. For a timeline of the events that occurred from this day, see here. Category:Timeline